The Victorious Spider-Girl
by the unstable detective
Summary: After she begins to develop super-powers, young Tori Vega faces choices about what kind of person she will be and what life she will have. Will she ignore her powers and continue to pursue a career in Film and Music at Hollywood Arts or will she learn that with great power, comes great responsibility? Rated K-Plus for non-graphic action scenes and a few dark moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Obviously I don't own Victorious or Spider-man/Spider-girl. I have been thinking about doing this story for a while, it will be the start of a trilogy. This here will be a quick chapter to kind of establish things a little bit. Hope you enjoy, please give me feedback.  
**

**Continuity Note: This story takes place during season 1.  
**

**Chapter 1:**

Tori Vega never had any trouble getting herself up in the morning ever since she began going to Hollywood Arts a few months ago; she always sprang out of bed, took a shower, got all ready, and ran down the stairs to eat breakfast with her family before going to school with her sister, Trina, who drove the two of them every morning. In addition to Trina, Tori had her father, David, who was a captain in the LAPD's anti-crime unit and her mother, Holly, who was a geneticist who worked at a lab downtown. After a quick breakfast, Tori and Trina went on their way to school.

Once at school, Tori went into her acting class where see ran into her best friend, Andre, who looked at her and said, "Did you hear?"

"Here What?"

"Norman Osborn," Andre explained, "Head of Osborn Pictures, the biggest movie studio in Hollywood is holding auditions for his next movie that happens to star his son, mega-superstar Harry Osborn."

"So," Tori didn't get the significance, "Doesn't he do that kind of thing for most of his big films."

Another one of Tori's friends, Beck, came up to them and said, "He does, but this audition is for people at Hollywood Arts only."

"Why," Tori asked.

"Because his son graduated from this school," Jade said in a tone implying that Tori was stupid for not knowing that. Tori didn't even realize that she was behind her, Beck's gothic girlfriend always had a talent for creeping up on people.

"You see," Beck explained to Tori, "Norman Osborn just gave the green-light on the next part of the Trinity series, a sure-fire box office. By giving Hollywood Arts exclusive auditions he's raising the prestige of the school."

Tori began to see the point, "To thank the school for teaching his son."

"Oh look at that," Jade said sarcastically, "The girl can think."

Tori didn't respond to Jade's remarks, she knew that to do so would play right into her hands; she didn't understand why Jade didn't like her so much, but she had gotten used to it. So, instead, she just continued on with the conversation, "What role is it for?"

"No one knows," Andre answered, "There's no script yet, but the audition is for a major role."

"Basically," Beck added, "people from Hollywood Arts go in and do any scene they want and if Mr. Osborn is impressed with the performance he'll cast him or her in the next installment of one of the biggest franchises in history."

It was at this time that Cat came walking into the classroom with Robbie who carried the puppet, Rex. Cat took notice to a man in glasses who sitting in a chair at the front of the classroom, "Who is that?"

Beck turned and looked at the man, "I have no idea."

"Dude," Andre said looking at the man, "I've been here for 10 minutes and didn't even notice he was there."

Sikowitz then entered the classroom through the window as usual and gave the word for everyone to take their seats, "Okay class, I would discuss the announcement by Osborn Pictures but I'm sure that all of you with your smart-phones and other gizmos know much more about it than I do, so let's proceed. Today we have a guest, special effects extraordinaire, Quentin Beck."

Sikowitz was referring to the man in glasses who stood up and was about to speak when Cat suddenly started to laugh, "Hey, his last name is Beck and Beck's first name is Beck...their both Becks, that's hilarious."

Cat sat there laughing as everyone else in the room just stared at her blankly until Jade said, "Cat, the air in your head could fill a hundred balloons."

"Thank You," Cat replied apparently believing the remark to be a genuine compliment.

"Anyway," Quentin Beck said beginning his presentation to the class; the man was awkward, a nerd who obviously didn't spend a lot of time talking to large groups of people. He tried to speak when he was interrupted by Andre, "Hey, do you do those big computer effects in action films."

"No," Quentin answered, "I-I do th-the practical effects."

"Like Make-up," Cat asked to which Jade answered, "No, he plays with puppets and robots."

"W-W-Well," Quentin smiled, "there's more to it than that."

"Hasn't computer effects made practical effects obsolete," Tori asked.

"Not necessarily," Robbie said before Quentin had any chance to answer, "sometimes practical effects are more realistic than computer effects, so they are still very important. It's actually my best course."

Rex laughed, "A fact that shows just how unimportant practical effects are."

Quentin Beck stared at Robbie and began to ask, "D-Did that puppet-"

"Don't," Tori interrupted, "just go with it."

"Right," Quentin Beck said before trying to go on with his presentation only to again be interrupted again, this time by Sikowitz who suddenly declared, "Class is over."

Everybody in the room where struck silent by Sikowitz's statement before Tori pointed out, "Class just started."

"True," Sikowitz made his way to the window, "but I have a dentist appointment."

Sikowitz then proceeded to fall out of the window backwards and into the bushes outside. Robbie smiled, "You know, he is my favorite teacher."

Some of the students began to make their way out of the classroom but were shoved out of the way by Jade who just stormed out; Taking note of this, Andre looked at Beck and asked, "Man, what is her problem?"

"Yeah," Tori added, "She seems particularly nasty today."

Beck sighed, "I'll be sure to find out."

Beck followed Jade as all the other students emptied the classroom; Quentin Beck then stood there alone and said, "Hope you learned something."

...After school, Tori and Trina decided they wanted to go out and get a bite to eat before going home but, unfortunately, had no money. Trina came up with the idea to go get money from their mom at the lab that she worked, Tori wasn't in favor of that but she wasn't the one driving...plus, Tori really wanted to go out and eat. Once they pulled into the parking lot outside the lab, Trina turned to Tori and said, "Okay, go in and ask her."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because," Trina answered, "she and I had a fight last night."

"By fight," Tori remarked, "You mean you threw a fit about not being allowed to get a tattoo."

Trina groaned, "Would you just go?"

"Fine," Tori got out of the car and went into the lab.

Holly Vega was looking around the lab for something when Tori came in, "Hey Mom."

"Hey sweetie," Holly kept her focus on her search which led Tori to ask, "What are you looking for?"

Her mother was slow to answer, "I would tell you but it would just freak you out."

"Fair enough. But hey, could I have a some cash to get a bite with Trina?"

"Sure," Holly was more than willing to help Tori and Trina spend time together, "just don't touch anything."

Tori stood still as her mother went into her office to get cash from her purse; as Tori stood there, a spider came down from the ceiling on a web and landed on Tori's shoulder. A few moments later, Tori felt the bite around her neck; she didn't really scream out in pain, the spider wasn't really that big. She did shake it off quickly but didn't see where the thing landed. Her mother then came back into the room and gave Tori some cash, Tori thanked her and left not giving any thought to the spider bite.

After Tori left, Holly saw the spider on the and proceeded to big it up with tweezers, "There you are you little trouble maker."

She put the spider back in it's cage and said, "Can't have you biting anyone now can we."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry Osborne pulled up to the front of his father's production company in his limo and stepped out into the crowd of paparazzi, the handsome 21 year old A-list star had absolutely no problem with having his picture taken everywhere he went; in fact, he loved every moment of it. He eventually got through the crowd and made his way into the lobby of the building where he was greeted by several producers of the 'Trinity' series, a massively popular action franchise that launched his career at age 16, after 2 years at Hollywood Arts. After exchanging some basic words of conversation, Harry and the producers went up into the conference room where Harry's father, Norman Osborn, was waiting with a two other people. Norman saw his son and said, "Ah yes, Harry, sit down."

Harry did has he was told as his father pointed to the men in the room, "You remember Stan, the writer, and Sam, the director."

Harry said 'hello' to the two men as his father went on to say, "I have officially green-lit the fourth installment of the 'Trinity' series."

"Isn't it kind of stupid to call a film series with 4 parts 'Trinity'," Harry sarcastically asked to which his father answered, "This is Hollywood, Harry, we are not required to make sense."

"Mr. Osborne," One of the producers stepped in, "I must say, the open audition for Hollywood Arts students was a brilliant move, the franchise has never had so much buzz. But, what role are they auditioning for?"

Norman motioned to Stan who answered, "Well, if Norman selects a boy, the role will be that of a sidekick; if he selects a girl, it will be a love interest."

"My goal here," Norman explained, "Is to create a new super-star overnight, once this production concludes, I hope to create an whole new franchise specifically for the newly discovered talent."

The producer nodded, "It's always good to see you thinking so long term, Norman."

At the end of the meeting, everyone left the room but Norman asked Harry to stay; when the two of them were alone, Norman looked at Harry and informed him that there was another reason for the auditions, "I am looking for a new pet project, I'll need one since this movie will be the last of the 'Trinity' series and the last Osborn film that you will star in."

Harry was a bit taken back by that statement, "I'm sorry."

Norman walked up to Harry, "Son, the time has come for you to go on you own. You're last indie film did well, you got good reviews and showed that you can survive outside the Trinity Series; so, I think the time has come for you to go out and 'become your own person', or whatever the cliche'."

Harry had long wanted to do exactly what his father had just demanded, so he didn't even argue with him, "Well, call me when there's a script."

Harry left the conference room and Norman proceeded to call his secretary over the intercom, "Mary, I'm going to need to speak with Quentin Beck. When is my next opening?"

"Monday at 4:30, but only for 15 minutes."

Norman took little time to think about it, "That will be all the time I'll need."

* * *

Tori was sitting at her house playing cards with Andre, Beck, Cat, Rex and Robbie; it was a good way to spend a Saturday afternoon. The spider-bite that Tori got the day before was only providing her with a mildly irritating itch, so she gave very little thought to it. Everyone continued the game, trying their best to ignore the big elephant in the room until Tori finally came out and asked Beck, "Where is Jade?

"No Idea," Beck answered, "she's not at home and she's not answering her cell."

"Aren't you worried," Robbie asked making his bet.

Beck shook his head, "The phone rings twice before going to voice-mail, which means she's pressing the ignore button. If she wasn't doing that and the phone rang a lot before going to voice-mail, I would be worried."

"Is she mad about something," Cat asked as she made her bet.

"If she was mad," Beck explained, "She wouldn't be ignoring people, she would be breaking things."

Everyone kind of chuckled at the remark before Beck went on to say, "She's upset, as in sad; about what? I don't know yet. But don't worry, I've dealt with these kind of situations before."

"Well," Andre said wishing to change the subject, "I take it we're all doing the auditions for Osborn Pictures."

The rest of the gang nodded as Tori suddenly felt a tingle running down her spine before Robbie proceeded to knock his glass of water off the table, the glass shattered which got a pretty strong reaction from everybody since they were all in socks or barefoot. Rex laughed, "Nice going, Robbie."

"It was an accident," Robbie said as Tori stood up and carefully made her to the kitchen, "Don't worry, Robbie, I got it."

Tori carefully made her way to the cabinet that housed the broom and dust-pan, it was all she needed since Robbie's glass was pretty much empty. She grabbed the items as her friends continued on in random conversation and dealt with the broken glass. Once it was all swept she went into the kitchen and poured the glass into the garbage can and then returned the items to the cabinet. The broom went in without any fuss but the dust-pan seemed to stick to Tori's palm, she shook her hand a bit to get it off and simply assumed it was dirty and proceeded to run to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. Rex yelled out to her, "Hey Tori, while you're in there could you get Robbie here more glass to shatter?"

"I'm not thirsty," Robbie said to the puppet who retorted, "Who said anything about 'thirsty'."

Tori ignored the two as she returned to the card game; a few hands later Andre looked at the clock on his phone and asked, "Where is the rest of the Vega clan?"

"My dad is working overtime on a few cases," Tori answered, "and my mom is helping Trina with buying shoes, God help her."

The gang continued with their card game before Cat yelled out, "I'm bored."

"I know, right," Beck said, "Cards are boring."

Tori thought about what else they could do, "We could rent a movie."

"Works for me," Beck threw down his cards, "I'll go down to the Redbox."

"I'll go with you," Tori got up and went to her front door as Beck grabbed his keys. Tori grabbed the doorknob, turned and pulled but the door didn't open...the doorknob just came off. Tori looked at the handle that was now in her hand and then at the rest of the gang that just stared back at her. She chuckled, "Apparently we need a new doorknob."

Beck went over to her and took the knob, "Here, I'll try to fix it."

As Beck fiddled with door, the gang took their places in the living room to watch TV as Beck and Tori got the movie. It was during this process that Cat tripped and fell forward, right towards Tori; Tori felt that tingle in her spine again which led to her instinctively dodging Cat...by jumping straight up into the air and sticking to the ceiling with her hands and bare-feet, causing everyone in the room to stop in stunned silence. Cat looked up at Tori and slowly asked, "Tori, how are you doing that?"

Tori's heart began racing, "I don't know, I don't know and I don't know how to get down."

Beck dropped the doorknob and tried to reassure Tori, "Okay, don't freak out."

"The girl is stuck to the ceiling," Rex, who was in Robbie's hands as always, declared has his head began going up and down, "I think now is the perfect time to FREAK OUT."

"I agree with Rex," Tori's breathing became erratic, "please, someone get me down."

Beck took control of the situation, "Andre, go to the garage and find a latter, a step-stool, or something. Cat and Robbie, put pillows on the ground in case she comes-"

Before Beck could finish his sentence, Tori came falling from the ceiling, screaming in the process...and landed on her feet. She stood there shaking for a moment before passing out right there on the spot. Andre turned to Beck, "Well, at least she didn't vomit."

Rex chuckled, "The day is still young, my friend."

**Author's Note:**

_There's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed. I saw no reason that Tori would keep her super-powers a secret from her close friends, she's not Peter Parker and I didn't want to change her character to make her like him. Tori is not the shy, nerdy girl, she's actually pretty popular and I wanted to explore that kind of origin for a teen superhero.  
_

_Anyway, stay tuned for much more.  
_


End file.
